Nuit d'Ivresse
by JessieTrager
Summary: Et si Prue avait décider d'allez boire un verre après une journée difficile , et si Cole venait juste d'arriver en ville , sans rien connaitre de sa mission et si ils étaient juste deux inconnus dans un bar ...
1. Chapter 1

**Tout avais commencer par une journée particulièrement difficile . Elle était rester tard , bûchant sur un dossier compliqué .**

**Elle était fatiguée et avant de rentrer au manoir , elle avait décidée d'allez boire un verre . **

**Elle était en train de boire un martini quand elle le vit pour la première fois . **


	2. Chapter 2

Un soir chez Buckland :

Plongée dans un dossier particulièrement difficile , Prue n'avait pas vu le temps passais . Un rapide coup d'oeil a sa montre lui apprit qu'il était déjà tard. Elle aurait du rentrer au manoir et tenter de se reposer , mais elle n'en n'avais pas envie .

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle travaillait comme une forcenée . Ce soir elle avait envie de se détendre , de penser un peu a elle . Il y avait justement un nouveau bar qui venait d'ouvrir au coin de la rue , elle pourrait allez y jeter un oeil .

Décision prise , elle envoya un rapide texto a ses soeurs , pour ne pas qu'elles s'inquiètent et quitta son bureau .

Elle avait l'impression de jouer avec les interdits , c'était totalement ridicule bien sur , elle était majeur et elle avait parfaitement le droit de faire ce quelle voulait . Mais cela avait tout de même quelque chose de grisant , elle n'avait jamais fait ça , sortir seule dans un bar le soir .

L'endroit était assez sympas , ambiance feutrés , musique douce en fond sonore , un élégant bar en merisier et des tables a l'écarts .

- " Un martini , sil vous plait ..." commanda t-elle en s'asseyant au bar . La soirée venait a peine de commencer , tout étais calme et tranquille , l'ambiance changerait surement d'ici quelques heures .

Elle sirotait tranquillement son verre , plongée dans ses pensées , quand elle sentit une présence a côté d'elle . Un homme d'une trentaine d'année , habillé d'un complet gris , il était grand , plutôt athlétique , assez bel homme . Il s'assit a côté d'elle et commanda un whisky sans glace .

Du coin de l'oeil elle ne put s'empêcher de le détaillez . Il avait des traits élégants et fin , et de magnifiques yeux gris-vert .

- " Le spectacle vous plait ? " demanda t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête de son côté .

- " Pardon ? " Elle se sentit rougir , prise en faute comme une gamine .

- " Je vous demandez si je vous plaisez , vu que vous ne cessez de me dévisageais ..." lui rétorqua t-il dans un sourire .


	3. Chapter 3

Il était rentrer dans ce bar un peu par hasard , il flânait dans les rues sans trop savoir quoi faire , quand la pluie l'avait pris par surprise . L'endroit était plutôt calme , il n'y avait pratiquement personne , si ce n'est cette belle brune assise au bar .

Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et il avait pu tranquillement la déshabillais du regard . Elle portait un ensemble noir , plutôt simple mais très bien coupé et un chemisier de soie blanche dont l'attache des boutons avait étaient minutieusement étudier , ne dévoilant que ce qu'il fallait , ni trop peux , ni pas assez .

Elle avait de la classe et un charme fou !

Il avait tout de suite eu envie de lui parler , d'entendre le son de sa voix . Il avait sentis son regard le détaillait , du coin de l'oeil , discrètement , du coin de l'oeil , mais il avait décider d'en profiter pour engager la conversation .

Il l'avait vu rougir devant l'audace de sa question , et il n'avait pu s'empécher de trouver cela adorable .

- " Plutôt pas mal ... " concéda t-elle a lui accorder en lui rendant son sourire .

Elle n'en revenait pas de son audace , elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça , mais elle ne le regrettait pas .

- " Je m'appel Cole ..." se présenta t-il en lui tendant la main .

Il était amuser par sa répartie , elle aurait pu s'excuser et battre en retraite , au lieu de cela elle lui avait répondu , elle était rentrer dans son jeu .

- " Prue ... " répondit-elle en lui serrant la main . Elle était ferme et chaude contre la sienne .

- " C'est un jolie prénom ... " la complimenta t-il en baissant tendrement sa main qu'il tenait toujours .

Elle sentit son coeur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine , il était en train de la draguer ouvertement et elle se rendit compte que cela lui plaisait . Cela faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne c'était pas intéresser a elle .

- " Merci ..." murmura t-elle en savourant une gorgée de son martini . Elle tenta de faire comme si cela ne l'avez pas touchez . Elle voulait se montrer détachez , aprés tout ils ne se connaissaient pas .

Elle était méfiante d'habitude , hors elle voulait lui faire confiance , ce soir elle voulait essayer d'être une autre personne . Plus spontanée , plus détendu , moins sur ses gardes .


	4. Chapter 4

- " Et maintenant ? " il s'attendait a ce quelle enchaîne , a ce quelle continu , mais elle se contenta de garder le silence .

- " Quoi ? " lui demanda t-elle en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil .

- " Je comptais sur vous pour faire la conversation ... je dois dire que je ne suis pas très doué ... " lui avoua t-il piteusement .

- " Moi non plus , je suis un peu rouillée ... " A nouveau ses joues s'empourprèrent légerement devant cet aveu spontanés .

- " On pourrait s'entraider , quand dites vous ? " Il lui avait poser la question si gentiment , quelle hésita . Elle n'en revenait déjà pas de lui avoir fait un tel aveu , elle n'avait pas réflechie .

- " Pourquoi pas ! " Acquiesça t-elle en faisant un signe au barman . " Un autre verre sil vous plait ... "

- " Laissez moi vous l'offrir ... " Lui proposa t-il

- " Je ne crois pas ... " elle tenta d'objectais , mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion .

- " Sil vous plait ... " Il lui fit une moue auquel elle ne put résister .

- " Vous voulez me saoulez ? " demanda t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien .

Il déglutit difficilement , il la vit mordiller sa lévre inferieur dans un geste hautement érotique . Il ressentit soudain une envie folle de l'embrasser , cela l'avait pris pas surprise .

- " Peut-être ... " Il resta dans le vague , il n'était plus vraiment dans la conversation .

Il pensait passer une soirée tranquille , seul . Cette rencontre avec cette inconnu n'aurait était qu'un bon moyen de passer le temps . Hors maintenant il ressentait l'envie d'allez plus loin .

Il savait que c'était mal , il ne devait pas avoir d'attache , aucun lien affectif quel qu'il soit . Sa mission débutait demain et il allait lui devoir lui consacrer tout son temps , il ne savait pas en quoi elle consistait , mais il savait que grâce a elle , sa place au sommet était assurer . Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout gâcher . Il sentait déjà la saveur du pouvoir couler dans ses veines , cela avait quelque chose de jouissif .

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détaillez a nouveau du coin de l'oeil , la conversation était plutôt bien partis . Il avait commencer a la draguer , enfin elle le croyait , maintenant elle avait un doute , elle hésitait .

Elle décida de garder le silence , sa fierté l'empêcher de s'abaisser . Et puis elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus avec elle dans ce bar , mais ailleurs trés loin d'ici .

Un peu déçu elle commanda un troisiéme verre de martini .Elle ne buvait pas autant d'habitude , mais elle ne draguer pas non plus les inconnus .


End file.
